Thread Bound
by XXSweetRevengeXX
Summary: Roy is chasing a serial killer who has a very...unique way of killing. But the culprit is the most unexpected person...WHO IS IT and will they be able to get over their desire? Lemon and rape.
1. The Beginning Kill

_**I Give most of the credit to my best friend Brianna. **_

Ed looked at the man he just killed. This was his seventh victim just in the last three days. He smirked and chuckled softly. He always did after a killing. Ed started to walk out of the building. He walked into his hotel room just the down the street. Ed was covered with blood and he loved the feeling. Blood was dripping off his hands and down his body. Al was the only one who knew he'd been going on these killing sprees the last few days. How? Al had followed him the second night. Ed stood in the bathroom, frozen. He was ravaged from the blood and murdering he'd done that night. Al opened the door and looked at his blood splattered brother. He gasped. Al suddenly grabbed Ed and threw him into the shower.

"Clean up!" He ordered. Ed looked at him and nodded. He could barely even talk because of how excited he was. Al sighed and left the bathroom. He had to make sure his brother wasn't caught or else he'd be executed for his crimes. The phone rang suddenly. Al picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Alphonse?"_ It was Colonel Mustang.

"Yeah?"

_"I need Ed to report down."_

"He's busy, why?"

_"There's been a serial killer on the loose and we need his help in finding the murderer."_ Al froze.

"A serial killer, huh? How many so far?"

_"We just found the fifth body. It was wide-open, I don't get this guy. He just kills them and doesn't even make an effort to hide their body._" _That does sound like Ed..., _Al thought.

"What an idiot he must be. That guy will be caught soon enough if he keeps that up."

_"I know, but I want Fullmetal to come down to help out."_

"I'll tell him."

"_Alright." _They hung up. Al walked to the bathroom door. The shower was going.

"Ed." he called.

"Yeah?" Ed replied, his voice was muffled through the door and rushing water.

"Colonel Mustang wants you to head down to check out a serial killer case."

"A serial killer, huh?" Ed sounded more pleased than Al had hoped.

"Yeah. He wants you to go down as soon as possible."

"Alright." Ed laughed. The shower turned off.

"Can I please get you some help?" Al asked him.

"I don't need help. Well, actually, I probably do, but I've already lost all my sanity, so what help will it have?" Ed asked. He always refused therapy or made up an excuse.

"How many tonight?" Al asked.

"Four." Ed said gladly.

"Four? Ed, come on!"

"I wasn't satisfied with just one. Sorry, my blood lust is even to much for me to control." Ed laughed. _Blood lust..._

"Ed, you're sick."

"I know that already."

"No. You're really sick. I wanna get you some help."

"No, Al. I don't want it." Ed came out of the bathroom dressed and tying his hair up.

"Please." Al trailed him around the hotel room. Ed clapped his hands and got the blood out of the carpet.

"No, Al. I don't want help." Ed said firmly then continued to cleaning up the bathroom.

"Yes," Al replied. Ed swung around suddenly so he was facing the armor.

"I said _NO_, Al!" He yelled angrily. Al flinched. Ed cleaned up the bathroom and covered up all evidence of him being the killer. He plopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Why?" Al asked sadly.

"It won't do anything." Ed sighed. It almost seemed like he didn't enjoy killing people for a split second.

"Aren't you going to see Mustang?" Al asked.

"Right, right. I have to see what they're doing about my case." Ed smirked and got up. He pulled on his shoes and jacket then headed to Central Command with Al.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed walked into Mustang's office.

"You wanted me?" He asked as if he didn't know why.

"Yeah, there's a serial killer on the loose. He's killed at least five people in the last three days." Mustang told him. _Seven actually,_ Ed thought.

"Bastard." Ed growled and walked over to what they were working on. Of course they were working on catching him, but it was troublesome.

"This guy doesn't leave any DNA behind or anything. Not a hair, not a fingerprint, no nothing." Havoc said. _Clever, Ed,_ Al thought.

"He must be skilled." Ed commented. _Don't be conceited, brother. _

"Or just lucky." Al added.

"Whatever it is, we'll catch him so enough." Breda said confidently. _I wish you luck, morons,_ Ed thought. It was like a challenge to him. Ed was glad he was chosen for this case, he knew exactly what they were going to do and when. This ensured he wouldn't be caught anytime soon.

That night Ed slept soundly as usual and Al watched him sleep. Ed really needed help. He couldn't control himself when he went out killing. Al had seen him laugh after slaughtering someone, he even went so far as the lick the blood off his hand. Ed was one fucking nut job. He thought about the other night when he'd followed Ed. He silently followed him to an apartment building that was barely even in use. Only two people lived there. He had unlocked the place with ease and crept upstairs to the bedroom. Ed stood by the bed for a moment before smirking and put his hands together, he pressed them on the ground. A spike suddenly came from the ceiling, splitting the person's head in half. Blood splatted Ed and he chuckled quietly. He then left them and headed downstairs to the other one. They were already awakened from the sound of the spike. They stood in there kitchen, fearfully looking at Ed.

"Who are you?" They had asked.

"I'm the person here to murder you." Ed had replied calmly. They screamed as Ed walked up to them. He slammed them into the wall and pulled a blade from his pocket. He slit their throat quickly and watched them bleed onto him, the floor, and the wall until they died. Ed continued to lick the blood off his hand and laugh. He then left with no effort to clean up him mess. He was even covered with blood and made no effort to clean himself off.

Ed woke up before Al had noticed. He was feeling...giddy and lucky that day. Also, a strong blood lust as well. Ed quickly got up and grabbed his jacket. He started to leave when he heard his name called.

"Ed!" Al called from behind him.

"Yeah?" Ed turned to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out." Ed said quickly and started to leave the hotel. Al followed him loudly.

"You're not doing _that_ are you?" he asked nervously.

"It's the perfect time. Barely anyone is awake." Ed said maliciously. Al was hurt badly.

"Don't." He begged.

"Al, you don't want me to kill anyone _here_, do you?" Ed sounded as if he was threatening him.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for negotiating. I'm going to quench my thirst." Ed growled. Al stopped, stunned, and let his brother leave. He knew Ed had a bloodied blade in his pocket. It saddened him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed stood over a bloody body. He was thrilled and ravaged, but wasn't done killing yet. There were still three other people upstairs waiting to be murdered. Ed quickly walked upstairs into a bedroom where the father slept. He walked up to him and slid the blade across his throat silently. The man died quickly after splattering more blood onto Ed. He licked it off his blade lustfully. He heard a girl scream from the doorway. His daughter no doubt. She was an adult though, so Ed felt no pity. He turned to her slightly.

"How-What-Who are you?" she screamed. Ed laughed.

"You're asking who I am when I'm about to kill you?" he asked.

"You're what?" She fell onto the ground crying. Ed walked over to her and touched her head.

"Shh...this will be quick." He told her gently. She still shook. Ed used alchemy to kill her this time, stopping at the deconstruction stage.

"What are you doing?" A man yelled from Ed's side as the woman dropped to the floor.

"Killing off your family." Ed said calmly. He licked the blood off his palm. The man was absolutely stunned.

"Your the serial killer that was on the news, aren't you!" he yelled.

"Spot on, sport." Ed laughed.

"You're a monster!" the man screamed.

"Now am I? I'm just...you know what, you're right. I am a monster."

"That's right! So-"

"But I enjoy this." Ed said calmly. The man stared at Ed in absolute fear. "Now, sense you and one other person are left, would you rather die before or after them?" Ed asked, still licking the blood off his palm. The man shook. "I guess I should kill you first." Ed replied, slowly walking up to him, wiping the blade on his pants. Ed slammed the man into the wall suddenly and slid the blade across his throat. Blood splattered onto Edward's clothing and dripped. Ed let him fall to the ground and walked into the last room. A woman was laying on the bed with a man beside her. "An extra?" Ed mumbled, "How sweet." He laughed and waited until they woke. It took about two minutes.

"Who...are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the one whose killed off every one of your family members." Ed told them.

"You what?" The woman screamed. Ed heard sirens. _Shit_.

"I'll have to make this quick. I don't really want to stop my killing spree just yet." Ed told them.

"Are you the serial killer we got a warning about?" the man asked.

"That's right and I can't wait to get your blood on my hands." Ed smirked. They stared at Ed in fear.

"Aren't you the Full-" A spike went through both their heads, causing them to split in two. Ed left the house, licking his blade. Six people in an hour. Oh how he loved to kill. The police had caught up though. Ed quickly left hearing someone yell when he got into the shadows. He heard people's footsteps chasing after him. _Fuck! This is not good! I have to get back soon._ Ed suddenly put up a wall so they couldn't follow him. It was just beginning to get bright when Ed walked into his hotel room. He was covered with more blood then usual and panting.

"Did they put up a fight or something?" Al scoffed.

"I was being chased...by the police..." Ed panted and walked into the bathroom.

"What! Did they figure out it was you?" he asked desperately. Ed shook his hand and sat on the counter, dripping blood from his pant legs.

"How many...?" Al mumbled.

"Six." Ed laughed quietly. Al stared at him. "A whole family actually. Mother, father, sisters, brother, and a boyfriend I think." He said calmly and very satisfied.

"Ed...you...why?" he muttered. Ed stopped to think.

"I don't know, Al." he said quietly, almost seeming to feel guilty. Al grew furious quickly.

"How could you do that! Are you fucking insane? Why do you do this everyday?" He yelled suddenly. Ed's head hung.

"You must hate me." Ed mumbled, his hair hiding his face.

"No...I don't hate you...I'm just...mad and ashamed and disappointed." Al said. There was a sudden knock at the door. Ed flinched. Al quickly cleaned up the blood outside the bathroom and opened the front door. Mustang, Havoc, and Breda stood there. They heard the shower going. Al suddenly noticed Ed had left his blade next to the phone. It was covered with blood except for the part Ed had licked clean.

"Hey, guys." Al said happily.

"Is Fullmetal in the shower?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. Did you need something?" he asked.

"We just got a report that six people were killed this morning. When we got there a person was seen leaving the scene. We couldn't catch up and we didn't get any information on his appearance." Mustang told him.

"Oh, come in." Al let them in suddenly. He stood in front of the phone, hiding the blade with his body. Mustang, Havoc, and Breda sat on the couch. They heard the shower turn off and some noise from the bathroom.

"Al, did I leave my blade in the living room?" Ed called from the bathroom. They looked at Al curiously.

"Blade...?" Havoc mumbled.

"Nope." Al called back. He then looked at the three men. "Ed was given a knife for protection awhile ago and keeps it with him all the time." Al lied. Ed came out of the bathroom dressed and tying his hand back. Al noticed the slightly bit of blood had stained a small bit of his hair. There was evidence everywhere that Ed was the serial killer now. He looked at the three men sitting on the couch nervously. Ed was desperate not to be caught. His bloodied clothes had had the blood taken out and he was wearing them now. They were still warm from the blood that had formerly been on them. Ed sat across from the three.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I want to tell you that there been another killing spree." Mustang said. Ed seemed to be concerned suddenly. He was an excellent actor.


	4. Chapter 4

"How many?"

"Six. A family it seems." Mustang told him.

"Take me down to the scene." Ed demanded.

"No-"

"Yes. I'm on this case too." Ed was firm. He wanted to be able to go back to his scene and see the people he'd killed. See, Ed hadn't gotten a very good look after he killed the last person as the police were pretty much right outside the building.

"Fine." Mustang sighed. They stood and left then. On their way out Ed grabbed his blade and stuffed it into his pocket. Al followed him.

Ed walked into the house ahead of them. Al knew Ed was excited to his work again. He followed behind him quickly, planning to make sure he didn't do anything weird like stroke the wound he'd made (yeah, he'd done that before) or something. Ed stood in front of the woman in the kitchen. She had a large wound across her neck and was covered with blood.

"This seemed to be the mother." Mustang said. Al saw the satisfaction Ed held in his eyes.

"This guy is disgusting." Ed growled. Al was amazed at how great an actor Ed is. "I suppose everyone else is upstairs then?" Ed asked. Mustang nodded. Ed walked upstairs, retracing the steps he'd made the first time as he passed the bloodied ones he made the second time. He looked at the woman in the hallway. It was obvious what method he'd used to kill her. "This guy's an alchemist?" Ed asked as he lifted her head up by her hair. Al wondered it that's what Ed had done first. She was beautiful really, but the pretty ones always satisfied the best. Ed controlled himself, he wanted to run his hand across her face so badly and wipe away the blood. Ed let her go and put his hand in his pocket, fiddling with his blade. The blade he'd used to kill the next person. The father in the bedroom. Ed stood beside the bed. Exactly where he'd been when he killed him. Al saw the excitement flash through Ed's eyes as he recalled everything he'd done. Al was truthfully scared of his brother.

"His throat was slit as well. It seems this is the guy's favored method of killing." Mustang said. Ed wanted to wipe the blood from the man's neck so badly and lick it off his fingers, but he knew how weird that would look. Maybe he'd do it when nobody was looking.

"Who else?" Ed asked, "That's only three." Mustang led Ed to the brother. He was against the wall with his throat slit, then into the last bedroom where two people laid in bed, horrified looks on their split faces. Havoc leaned in the corner, vomiting. _These were my favorite_, Ed thought. Killing them in mid-sentence was great. Ed started to leave. He could have stayed the whole day, but that would make him suspicious. He walked out the front door and down the street with Al. Ed smirked.

"Brother...I can't believe you did all that..." Al whimpered.

"I let myself go a little." Ed said and pulled out his blade. He looked at the bloodied thing. From 13 people's blood. "After all, I am a monster." Al looked at him. One of them must have told Ed that before he killed them. Al couldn't say anything, Ed _had_ become a monster.

"I think Ed may be the killer." Mustang said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Havoc and Breda yelled in unison, "WHY?"

"Did you see how Ed reacted to all this? He was emotionless, if not, he was glad." Mustang said.

"I guess so...but what about downstairs and the comments he made?" Havoc asked.

"Those are all fake. You could tell that in his eyes. Ed seemed to...enjoy...watching these people die or be dead." Mustang said slowly.

"I guess so..."

"Did you see the blood stain in Ed's hair?" Mustang asked.

"No." Havoc replied.

"It was on his bangs, right where blood splatter would be from killing any of them." Mustang said firmly. They stared at him. "One more thing. Ed asked is he'd left a blade in the living room."

"Al gave us a legit reason though." Havoc told him.

"I doubt that was the real reason in all this." Mustang said.

"If your right...what do we do?"

"We bring Ed to H.Q, interrogate him, restrain him, and get him some help."

"Help? Are you gonna make sure that he doesn't get executed?"

"Of course. If we pretend that we haven't caught the serial killer and all the killings stop, eventually we can let the case go."

"Oh, I get it! If we get Ed some help then he won't be killing anymore and we can let the case go and everything is back to normal!" Havoc said happily.

"That's the plan. First though, we need to confirm Ed's the serial killer." Mustang said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed picked up the phone as it rang. He was playing with his blade, running his fingers across the blood that covered it.

"Hello?" he asked as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Fullmetal?" It was Mustang.

"What's up, Colonel?"

"I want you to head to Central Command."

"Why?"

"We have more killings to talk about."

"More?" Ed was confused. He hadn't killed anyone else that day.

"Yes."

"Uh, okay." He hung up.

"What did he want?" Al asked curiously.

"He wanted me to head to H.Q." Ed replied, running the blade across his hand. It cut suddenly. Ed flinched. He took the blade away and looked at his hand. It dripped blood into the floor.

"Did you cut yourself?" Al asked. Ed nodded and licked the blood off his hand. Al shuddered. "Your creepy, brother."

"I'm a monster, that's why." Ed replied and pulled on his shoes. He wiped the blood off his blade, sadly along with all the other 13 people's blood as well, then stuffed it into his pocket. Ed licked a bit of blood off his hand and wrapped it with gauze. They headed to H.Q then.

Ed walked into Mustang's office with Al right behind him.

"So, how many this time?" Ed asked as Al shut the door behind him. _Huh? When did brother leave again?_ Al thought.

"There were none." Mustang told him.

"Huh? Then why'd you tell me someone else has been killed?" Ed asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Mustang said. Al looked at Ed nervously. He was obviously nervous as well.

"I suppose about the killings?" Ed asked as he sat on the couch. Mustang nodded. Havoc, Breda, and Fury sat behind their desks unhappily. They didn't want Ed to be a suspect, but he was the only lead they had. Al stood behind the couch.

"Where were you this morning?" Mustang asked.

"I was sleeping in the hotel, where else?" Ed replied.

"We called to no answer. Al should have been there at least if you were." Mustang said. Ed almost looked at Al. _Where the hell was he? _Ed thought.

"Sorry, I'm a deep sleeper. Al could have been on a walk." Ed shrugged.

"A blade. You asked where your blade was while you were in the bathroom." _Be smarter Ed! You should be more subtle! _Al thought.

"A blade...oh, right! I got that as a present once. It was thanks from when I fixed a woman's railing." Ed told him.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course." Ed took it out, giving it to Mustang. It was the exact right size to be the blade that killed those people, but it had no trace of blood. Mustang noticed the gauze around Ed's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I was messing with the blade and cut myself." Ed replied, taking his blade back.

"You should be more careful." Mustang sighed.

"Uh-huh..." Ed mumbled.

"One more thing," Mustang said, "every night I call. Al says your busy and then we get a report that there's been more killings. After that I call again, your in the shower."

"So?" Ed laughed.

"Are you going out every night and killing people? Then you go back to your hotel, clean up, and sleep?" Mustang asked._ Damn! He got it spot on!_ Ed thought.

"Are you accusing me of being that low?" Ed yelled suddenly, standing up.

"Full-" _Ed wouldn't be so defensive if he wasn't guilty...would he?_ Mustang thought.

"How could you even consider that I'm that much of a piece of shit to find pleasure in killing other, innocent people?" Ed yelled at him. Al looked at the floor. Ed was telling himself he was scum and that doing this was wrong. Telling himself that he was a monster for finding pleasure in killing people.

"You can go." Mustang mumbled. Ed stormed off, Al following close behind.

"Is he...?" Havoc asked.

"Possibly. We still need a little more proof." Mustang replied.

Ed walked down the street. He took out his blade.

"Go home, Al." He said angrily.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm in a mood and need to let off some steam." Ed told him. Al flinched and stopped. He followed though, keeping sure to make Ed think he's not being followed.

Ed kicked open the door to a small house. Three people lived there. They were eating dinner at the table.

"Who-" before the first woman even had a chance to finish her sentence, Ed had thrust the blade into her chest. He was pissed still that he was so close to being caught. The other two girls screamed as the first woman fell to the floor. Ed ripped his blade from her chest and turned to the other two.

"Who are you?" One asked frantically.

"I'm pissed and need to let off steam." Ed replied and grabbed her head. He pulled her into him and slit her throat from the side. He threw her into the ground while she bled to death. The last girl screamed and Ed grabbed her shirt. He held her tight to his chest and slit her throat, causing her to go silent. Ed caressed her neck though, gathering blood on his hand. He licked it off and watched them bleed to death. Ed licked the blood off his blade before leaving. He was covered with blood again.


	6. Chapter 6

Al watched in horror from outside. Ed walked passed him and down the street. Al grabbed him. Ed was stunned, but then realized it was Al.

"You followed me again?" Ed yelled suddenly.

"Why do you do this?" Al cried as he held Ed to him. Ed got out of his grasp.

"Because I'm the scum of the earth, a monster, I'm barely even human anymore. That's why, Al." Ed told him and started to walk away.

"Don't you wanna stop?" Al asked him quietly. Ed was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. But...there is one thing I want." Ed said quietly. Al looked at him. "I want to be able to control myself, think more clearly..." he mumbled. Al looked at him, hope filling his head. The only thing was Ed didn't think anything would help, so he kept this going.

Ed walked into his hotel room.

"Finally your-" Mustang didn't finish his sentence. Havoc and Breda stood on either side of him. They looked at Ed. He was covered with blood, a bloody blade in his hand, and a look of satisfaction and newly found shock in his eyes.

"Shit...Looks like I didn't think this one through..." Ed mumbled. They were all frozen. _Leave. Get out through the window and run into the brush, hide, leave this place and continue killing in east city, never show your face again,_ Ed planned his next move. Blood dripped from Ed's hands and arms, flowing down his chest as well. He was splattered with the crimson liquid. He took a nervous step back.

"Ed, don't-" Havoc said, but Ed was already jumping out the window. He landed on the ground and ran into the brush, following his plan.

"DAMMIT!" Mustang yelled as he leaned out the window, "Find him! Now!" he ordered.

"Are you going to kill him?" Al asked desperately.

"No, Al. We're just going to help him." Mustang said quietly. Al sighed with relief.

Ed ran through the brush, controlling his breathing, branches whipping his face. He was finally in a field and had no idea where the fuck he was. He didn't hear any voices behind him anymore. Ed only did that because he didn't want to die. He refused to be killed. Ed fell onto his knees. He licked the blood off his blade and sobbed. He didn't want this. Ed didn't want to have to kill for happiness anymore, but he couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop himself from killing people. Ed laid on the ground staring at the stars. He fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Ed got up slowly. He was hungry and had to find some place to stay. Ed walked on and several hours later found himself in East City. He walked around a bit and looked at the buildings.

"Lucky." Ed laughed and stuffed his blade into his pocket. He wondered how he was able to run so far. Ed found a public shower and washed himself off. Ed washed the blood off his blade and walked around the city. It was daytime so he couldn't kill anyone. Ed sat in a diner later that day and ate to his hearts delight. After that rather large meal he went on the prowl. Looking for another victim to please his new hunger for blood. It was pitch black out by now. Ed walked into an apartment building. He heard from a few people that six people lived there: Two couples, a brother and a sister. The brother and sister were about 20-25 years old. Ed crept into the first apartment and saw the first couple sleeping in the living room. Ed walked over and silently slit the first person's throat they woke up barely and passed out, then quickly died. Ed chuckled and licked the blood off his blade. He did that to the other person as well and walked upstairs. The brother and sister were in different rooms. Ed walked into the sister's room. He considered rape. Ed was already the lowest life form on earth, so what difference did it make? Ed walked up to her and stroked her cheek. She was beautiful. Ed decided not to rape her. He would just take her life. Ed brushed her hair back and laid a gentle kiss on her lips as he slid the blade across her neck. "Sorry, about that." He mumbled and licked the blade. We continued to slit everyone's throats. The sister was the only one he kissed though or did anything like that too. About an hour later after he'd admired his work, Ed left, licking his blade as he walked down the road. His gloves were bloodied again as well as his clothes. Ed found an alleyway that would suffice as his sleeping area for the night. He quickly transmuted the blood off him and licked the blood off his blade fully. He laid down after putting the blade in his pocket and fell asleep on the ground.

Havoc walked into Mustang's office suddenly.

"Ed did it again!" He said suddenly. Al looked up from the couch as everyone else looked up from their desks.

"How many?" Mustang asked.

"Six." Havoc said, slapping the pictures of the scene onto Mustang's desk.

"Where?"

"East City." Havoc told him.

"This kid doesn't stop!" Mustang yelled angrily.

"I don't think Ed can help it." Al said in his brother's defense.

"What?" Havoc asked.

"Ed believes that he's the scum of the earth, the lowest of the low, and a monster," Al told them, "he told me he wished he had the self-control to stop himself." They all looked at Al.

"At least he knows he doing something wrong." Fury said quietly.

"This is a start...?" Breda almost asked.

"At the very least Ed must be conscious that what he's doing and is horrifying and ashamed." Mustang mumbled.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Ed hates himself." Al added.

"Then why doesn't he turn himself in?" Havoc asked.

"Ed doesn't wanna die." Al said.

"We should get to East City as fast a possible and capture him." Mustang declared. They nodded and left quickly.

Ed sat on the porch of his victim's house. He was absolutely ravaged. He'd killed 23 people in the last two hours. Ed licked the blood off his blade. It was dripping with blood and so was he. Ed looked at scrap of paper on the ground. He picked it up and wrote in blood:_ 23 is a new record, guys. I'm surprised I managed it in only two hours. Catch me if you can. The blood is starting to get to me, I think I may start killing _you_ guys off one by one next. -Monster._ Ed stuck it on the door to the building and sauntered off. He didn't even bother to clean himself off this time. The blood was starting to make him feel...secure. Ed found an excellent hiding place and fell asleep with his blade in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Mustang listened to the report the next morning. Al was beside him along with Havoc and Breda. They walked up to the building where the bodies were found. Mustang was the first to notice the note. He took it off the door and read it. Havoc gasped as he read the note over his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Breda asked.

"It says; '23 people is a new record. I'm surprised I managed it in only two hours. Catch me if you can. The blood is starting to get to me, I think I may start killing _you_ guys off one by one next' and then is says 'Monster'." Havoc told him.

"He's gonna start killing us?" Breda yelled. Al walked inside. They looked at the peaceful figures. The only thing was that they all had deeply slit throats and were covered with blood. Twenty-three people were dead in that house. It depressed them to say the least, that Ed was such a disturbed kid.

Al started to walk around the city. The other three were as well. They were all looking for Ed. He had to be somewhere, probably sleeping. Al didn't find him after five hours of searching. It was disappointing really.

Mustang walked down an alleyway and found a small space in the wall. He looked in and saw some blood. Then a figure, blood hair, red coat, black clothing as well as shoes. But covered with blood. A bloody blade laid halfway out of his pocket. It was Ed and he was sleeping off last night.

"..Ed..." Mustang mumbled. Ed didn't move and Mustang couldn't reach him. "Fullmetal." Mustang said firmly, laying on the ground. Ed's eyes opened slightly. He looked at Mustang and then seemed the have fear in his eyes.

"...Mustang..." Ed mumbled and almost hit his head off the ceiling of the small space.

"What are you doing?" Mustang asked.

"I was sleeping."

"What have you done in this city?"

"I killed 29 people in the last two days. New record, huh?" Ed commented.

"Why?"

"...I...I'm not...really sure why..." Ed muttered sadly.

"Can't you come with me?" Mustang asked gently. Ed narrowed his eyes. Hope fled from Mustang.

"No." Ed said firmly. He pulled out his blade. Mustang was suddenly the fearful one. Ed just put his hands together and formed a wall between Mustang and him. Then he made a door into the apartment above him. He could hear Mustang yelling barely. Ed quickly escaped the apartment and fled to another spot. He saw Havoc and Breda once each and avoided them. Ed was relieved, yet sad, when nightfall came. His blood lust came again too. Ed walked into a hotel. He felt like being a bit creative. He ran downstairs and shut off all the lights in the hotel. He heard a few people scream. Ed ran upstairs again, using the moon the light his way. He finally got to the top floors and was in a thrilling mood. He leaned against a door and listened.

"No, Mustang, I think Ed's here." It sounded like Havoc. Ed...wanted to kill him... He shuddered. Ed restrained himself and sealed his door shut. Ed walked on to the next room and silently walked in. He had to do this quickly or Mustang would have him. Ed saw three people sleeping and shut the door behind him. He sat on the woman's bed and yawned. She woke up and looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Um...I'm a serial killer actually." Ed whispered. She stared at him. Ed bent down and slit her throat as he kissed her. She had soft lips and was lovely even when she was dying. The girl held her throat and tears sprang from her eyes. Ed kissed her until the last bit of life was out of the girl. Ed stood and killed the other two. He went back to the girl and stroked her bloody neck, gathering blood on his hand. Ed licked it off. The door opened as he stood, licking his blade. Mustang stood in the doorway, Havoc and Breda behind him. Ed was in mid-lick of his blade when they saw him, standing beside the already dead girl.

"God dammit, you always have to ruin the moment." Ed sighed.

"You...you killed them?" Havoc voice was uncertain.

"Yeah. I think that their blood was a little less pleasing now that I've found there's so much less." Ed told them as he licked the last drop of blood of his knife. Breda walked up to him as Ed backed towards the window.

"Ed, we're not gonna hurt you." Havoc told him gently. Ed's eyes narrowed on Breda as he lunged. Ed grabbed his arm and defenestrated him. A loud thump came from the ground outside. Ed glanced at him. He wanted... to kill him, and Havoc, and Mustang as well.

"You wanna know something inconvenient?" Ed asked them as Havoc was only a few feet away, "Every time I kill someone, the lesser number of people it's less satisfying." Ed told them. He glanced at Havoc's throat. He gulped. "Are you scared, Havoc?" Ed asked. He dodged as Havoc tried to restrain him. "Well, I would be too. I'm starting to feel the urge to kill Breda, Mustang, and you." Ed said happily as if this was nothing. Havoc gasped and looked at Mustang. Ed ran to the window and jumped out it, luckily Breda had moved. Ed ran down the street, looking for another hide-out.

Mustang, Havoc, Breda, and Al sat in a hotel room around the noon the next day.

"He said he was feeling the urge to kill all of us..." Havoc shuddered.

"I assume the more Ed kills the more blood he wants." Mustang sighed.

"So we should find him as soon as possible." Al said quickly.

"Yeah, but the how the hell are we gonna catch the little beast?" Breda asked. They were all silent. They glanced out the window, looking into the diner across the street. They saw Ed, sitting at table, no blood whatsoever, eating some type of lunch.

"That was easy." Havoc laughed.

"Sure, but we still need to catch him." They still watched Ed. He got up after he paid his bill and left, yawning. Ed flicked out his blade and began to play with it before he left.

"This kid is insane." Breda mumbled. Al hit the back of his head.

"Don't call my brother insane." He said. Breda rubbed his head ruefully.

It was nightfall again and Mustang, Havoc, Breda, and Al were hurrying in trying to warn people to lock their doors and keep safe tonight at the same time trying to find Ed.

Ed was walking around choosing his next victim though. He yawned as he found another hotel. Ed walked inside, unknowing that Mustang had seen him. Mustang called the others over and pointed Ed out walking into the hotel. The followed him as much as they could, but lost him. They went into a panic trying to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed sat on the bed of a young girl he didn't know. He'd killed off the other 34 people on that floor and she was the last one. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Are...a-are you the one everyone is calling 'monster'?" she asked.

"That's what they're calling me?" Ed asked, "Well, I guess so." Ed laughed. He helped her stand. She was surprised at how polite he seemed. "Your very beautiful," Ed told her, "I will give you the option to choose how you die tonight." She flinched. "If you don't I will." Ed told her. She grew tears in her eyes, this boy seemed so nice at first. "Q-quickly...please..." she mumbled, accepting her death. "As you wish." Ed told her. He wanted her blood on his blade though. He hugged her gently and she sobbed into him. Ed placed his hand on her head and used alchemy to kill her. She stopped crying. Ed's already bloody body was splattered even more. Ed laid her gently on the bed and slid his blade across her throat for the hell of it. He licked the blood and opened the hotel room door. He looked down the hall to see Mustang also coming out of a room.

"He's already killed everyone in here too." He sighed as Havoc came out. Another door opened and Breda and Al came out.

"Everyone is dead here too." Breda told them. Ed's eyes widened. He didn't want to stop yet though!

"How many does that make?" Havoc asked.

"27." Al told them.

"35 just now actually." Ed laughed, catching their attention.

"ED!" Havoc yelled suddenly. They looked at the boy. He was completely covered with blood, unlike earlier when he was clean.

"I can't help myself, sorry." Ed replied, putting his hands up. They rushed towards him, but Ed formed a wall between them. He quickly made several walls and sealed all the doors. Ed rushed into the last one and sealed that door too. This room was the largest room in the hotel. Eighteen people were in there. Ed chuckled. He couldn't control himself. Ed walked up to each sleeping person and slit their throats. He cleanly licked the blood off his blade each time. Finally 17 people were dead before the door was open. Mustang stood there. Ed had the girl against his chest and the blade to her throat. She was awake and silently crying into him. Ed stopped and looked at them.

"She's the last one." Ed said quietly.

"You...killed them all...?" Al whimpered.

"Yeah. I did. I'm about to kill her too." Ed said as he pressed the blade. If he slid it in any direction it would slice. She whimpered and cried into Ed's bloodied chest. Ed had a firm grip on her. His arm was around her as if in a comforting way while his other hand held the blade against her neck.

"Ed, please don't kill her. She's just an innocent girl." Havoc pleaded. Ed was looking at them, considering it. He contemplated killing her off or giving her to them. He came up with an idea. She didn't move, but felt the blade lighten. Hope filled her eyes as she thought he wasn't going to kill her. None of them moved._ If I don't kill her...does that mean I have mercy? Would I not be the scum of the earth? No. I still would be,_ Ed thought, _If I did or didn't kill her then I would still be a monster. I've killed 100 people so far..._

"Holy shit..." Ed mumbled.

"What?" Mustang asked.

"I've killed...100 people..." Ed muttered. His hand shook slightly. They stared at him, realizing how horrible he felt. Ed dropped his arms, letting the girl go. She ran into Mustang, crying, covered with blood from Ed. He started to walk toward the window in a depressed manner. Havoc ran at him, but Ed jumped, landing on the ground. He ran off into the brush.

"DAMMIT." Havoc yelled. The girl looked up at Mustang.

"Everyone is dead." She sobbed.

"I know." Mustang sighed, he hugged her gently. The girl cried loudly into his uniform.

Ed laid in an underground home he'd made. In one of the least populated hotels he made a small door in the basement, down there you have to use alchemy to open a door into his home, and then that's it. You're there. Ed didn't really feel like putting much thought into it. He'd taken a ton of stuff from the hotel to make his house. Plumbing, bed, food, fabrics, couches, books. It was really warm and cozy. Ed walked out of the shower he'd made, he'd taken water from the hotel and pipes too. It was decent. Ed sat on his bed, contemplating what kind of weakness he'd shown earlier. Ed shrugged it off and opened the mini-fridge he'd taken from the hotel. He got out some cold stew and used alchemy to heat it up. Ed ate it and set the bowl in the cold hardwood floor. He then shut the lights off and crawled into bed, falling asleep soon after.

Al was assigned to search every apartment building for Ed, Mustang every hotel, and Havoc and Breda had to search everywhere else. Al hadn't found him so far neither had Mustang, Havoc, or Breda. Mustang walked into hotel 60. He asked if a bloody boy, rather short, wearing red and black had entered the building. The man at the front desk surprised him by saying that a short boy with blond hair, wearing black did come into the hotel, he came in every morning for the last three days. Mustang thanked him and asked which room he was staying in. The man replied that he hadn't rented a room. Mustang was confused and began to search the hotel. The last place he looked was the basement. Mustang walked down the stairs and noticed a small door in the floor. He walked over and opened it. There was a staircase. Mustang quickly ran down the stairs and found another door, but he couldn't get it open. Instead, he burned it down. He looked into an odd room. There was a door, a mini-fridge, another door and a wall that stretched halfway out into the room. Mustang walked over to the first door and found a bathroom, then the second one and found a small closet. He walked over to the wall and looked behind it. Ed, he was sleeping on the bed that was against the wall. Mustang gently sat beside Ed and noticed the blade in his hand. He hesitantly took it out and set it on the floor.

Ed was a crazed, insane, serial killer, who'd killed 100 people in a week, so why was he suddenly attracted to him? Why did Mustang want to wrap Ed in his arms? Was it because Ed was strong enough to realize what he was doing is wrong? Was it because when he realized how many people he'd killed he instantly let that girl go? Was it because even though Ed's a homicidal maniac that killing people got to him when he was done? That Ed was noble and strong and tough? Mustang gently stroked Ed's cheek. He didn't wake.

"All you need is some help," Mustang whispered, "if only you'd let us give you some..." he stood and sat on the bed beside Ed. Ed shuffled and woke barely. He looked at Mustang. Fear filled his eyes. "Ed, I'm not going to let anyone execute you." He said quickly, remembering why what Al had told them and why Ed was scared. Ed seemed to relax slightly, he was tired, therefore he didn't feel like talking. Mustang bent down to Ed and gently caressed his neck and cheek. Ed blushed suddenly and stared at Mustang awkwardly.

"What...are you...?" he mumbled. Mustang stopped, restraining himself, and stood. He held out his hand to Ed. Ed didn't move, he just looked up at Mustang. He realized he didn't have his blade, he trusty, bloodied blade.

"Ed, come on. I just want to get you some help." Mustang told him. Ed sat up, rather irritated.

"How did you find me?" he asked. Mustang sighed. They would have to go over everything. He crossed his arms and prepared himself to answer all of Ed's questions.

"I found a small door in the basement is all. It was luck." Mustang answered.

"Why aren't you going to execute me?" Ed asked.

"Because I know that all you need is some help, I'm not sure why you started to kill people and you already told me you don't know either, but if we get you some help and you stop then we'll just pretend the serial killer was never found." Mustang told him.

"Is that your plan?"

"More or less."

"...I suppose you think I'm the worst thing ever..." Ed looked at the floor. Mustang was surprised. Ed thought he himself was shit.

"No. I know that your just traumatized. You can't help yourself and you're just in need of some assistance." Mustang almost laughed. He grabbed Ed's arm and helped him up. He grabbed Ed's blade and put it into his own pockets. Just in case though, he cuffed Ed suddenly. Ed seemed shocked, but then pissed.

"You said-!"

"This is just in case. You are a little off, right? Can't control yourself? In addition, it will make Havoc and Breda feel better." Mustang said and guided Ed out of the basement/home. He dragged Ed out of the hotel and back to the hotel he'd been staying at.

Once the two were in Mustang's hotel room, he took the cuffs off Ed, but blocked every window.


	9. Chapter 9

"You may as well sleep. You seem to be tired." Mustang told him happily, just glad he has Ed. Ed sighed and laid on one of the beds. He was exhausted. Ed just tried to trust Mustang and control his blood lust as much as possible. Mustang picked up the phone when he realized Ed had fallen asleep. It was to a place they were supposed to call when one of them found Ed. One person would stay there while the rest of them went searching, reporting back every hour.

"Hello?" Al picked up.

"Alphonse. I found your brother." Mustang said happily.

"Really?" Al sounded ecstatic.

"Yup! He's sleeping in the hotel room right now."

"Oh, great! I'll tell Havoc and Breda."

"You do that. I'll keep him here." Mustang said gladly. They hung up. He turned back to the sleeping Ed. Mustang walked over and threw a blanket on him. This was supposed to be Al's bed, but sense Al didn't sleep he didn't need it. Ed could take his place. Mustang sat on the couch in the middle of the room and watched Ed, making sure he didn't do anything. The door opened and hour later with Al, Havoc, and Breda walking in. Al was excited at his brother's return, but Havoc and Breda were scared stiff.

"Does he...is he...going to kill us...?" Havoc whimpered.

"No." Mustang laughed. He was also glad he had Ed back. They were sitting around, talking about what to do with Ed for the rest of the day while Ed slept silently.

Ed woke up to silence. His blood lust was sadly back and he suspected it was night. He was nervous as he didn't know where he was at first, but then he remembered and sighed. Havoc looked up from the couch and saw Ed sighing, looking at the ceiling. They were taking shifts. Havoc and Breda, Mustang, then Al. The others who weren't on shift would go do whatever they had to do like say, eat, use the restroom, find Ed some help, stuff like that. Breda was currently reading while Havoc had been bored. He froze stiff when he realized Ed was awake. Ed stretched and sat up. He looked at Havoc curious as to why he was scared. Then remembered. Ed laughed softly. Breda looked over and froze stiff as well.

"You guys are really that scared of me?" Ed laughed.

"Kind of." Havoc said nervously, relaxing at Ed's comment. Ed got up and cracked his knuckles. He was a little stiff himself. His blood lust was growing though. He was actually scared he might kill Havoc and Breda at that moment. Ed started to search his pockets for his blade.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"What?" Havoc asked.

"I lost it." Ed sighed and walked over to the window, which he wouldn't be able to get through anyway.

"Lost what?" Breda asked.

"My knife." Ed sighed and put his head against the window.

"Oh, good." Havoc said under his breath.

"Killing just isn't as pleasurable without it, but I guess I'll deal." Ed said, turning. They stared at Ed, fear making them choke. Ed noticed and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you guys." He told them. He thought about it though. If he lost control... "Probably." Ed added under his breath. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Havoc said, getting up quickly, along with Breda.

"Uh...leaving." Ed told them.

"No, you can't." Havoc said, suddenly surprised he was able to grab Ed's shirt. Ed looked at him, blood lust and anger in his eyes. Havoc choked.

"Let me go." Ed ordered. Havoc did and Ed walked off happily.

"Why did you let him go?" Breda yelled.

"That kid is damn terrifying." Havoc whimpered. Ed was already out of sight by the time Breda started to search. Breda went back to Havoc.

"You moron! Do you know how long it took us to get him? And you just let him walk off?" He yelled at Havoc.

Ed walked down the street, looking in window for a new blade. He walked into a military store and started looking at the knife. He found one that suited him. It was a pocketknife really and had a black handle. A sharpener came along with it. Ed purchased the item and began looking for his first victim of the night. His blood lust was only going to be quenched when he was covered with blood, along with his new blade, which he had to introduce to human blood and flesh. Ed truthfully found himself sick to his stomach after something like that, but during, it was almost like sex. It was thrilling and really pure ecstasy. Ed leaned against a wall and sighed. He was disgusting. Ed kept walking and found a barely occupied house. Four people lived inside. Ed walked in and found the first person sitting on the couch, reading. Ed smiled at them.

"Who are you?" they asked suddenly. Ed looked at his blade then back at her.

"You've heard of the serial killer 'monster' right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm him." Ed told her, smiling. He hated this side. His "demon" side. The side that only wanted blood and would do whatever it took to get it. He walked over to the screaming woman and slit her throat neatly. After, he licked the blood off his blade and enjoyed the odd copper flavor of human blood. Ed did the same with the other three and left the house splattered with blood again. He licked his blade once more and continued down the street. He looked for another victim. The street was abandoned, as was all the streets he went on when he was covered with blood. Ed strode into another house. Discovering everyone at the kitchen table. He smiled at them, they asked who he was, he replied "monster", they scream, he slit their throats. It was that simple. Ed _always_ licked the blood off his blade though. He walked out of the house, now feeling only bliss while he was covered with blood. In the back of his mind though he knew that by now he'd be vomiting once he was clean as he recalled tonight's events. Ed found himself at an abandoned apartment building and walked inside. No one as he suspected. Ed transmuted some straw into a comfortable place to sleep. He laid down and sighed. Ed fell asleep soon after with the blade in his pocket.

Mustang stood in the hotel room. He looked at Breda, who was comforting Havoc. Havoc was in a ball on the couch, whimpering.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ed scared him or something, I don't know." Breda sighed.

"Where is Ed anyway?" Mustang asked. Breda smiled nervously.

"He kind of...just left..."

"Wait...you mean you just let him leave?" Mustang yelled.

"Sorry..."

"Do you even know what you just did? For one, he probably killed another couple people and plunged himself deeper into this insane cycle of his!" Mustang was yelling at them harshly. They'd never seen him like this. "It's going to take forever to find him again!" Mustang was pissed. Everyone was sent back on to what they were assigned to before with the same procedure.

Ed laid on his side when he woke up to clanking. He was barely awake though.

"Brother...?" Al mumbled. He looked upon a figure covered in blood, seemingly asleep. It shuffled and looked at him.

"Al...?" Ed replied sleepily.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...sleeping..."

"Will you come back with me, please?" Al pleaded. Ed sat up and considered it. He sighed and nodded. Al was surprised, but he was his brother anyway. Ed got up and willingly followed Al back to the hotel. People on the streets were horrified when they saw the bloody boy walking alongside a suit of armor. "Oh, right!" Al said suddenly when they were outside the hotel.

"What-" Ed was cuffed.

"Mustang said to handcuff you before I brought you inside because it would scare Havoc otherwise."

"He had such a bad reaction to my glare." Ed said thoughtfully as Al carried him inside. Ed was under his arm, which was a funny thing to see...if you weren't scared.


End file.
